hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoldyck Family
The Zoldyck Family, also known as the Zaoldyeck Family, is a famous fictional family of assassins appearing in the Japanese manga and anime series Hunter × Hunter. The Zoldyck family is considered by and far the deadliest assassins in the Hunter × Hunter world. The family owns and lives at Kukuroo Mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokia which stands 3772 meters. Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Mike and attendants highly skilled in martial arts. Only few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. There is lots of mystery surrounding the Zoldyck family; a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. For example, the oldest child Illumi seems to be a master of disguise; whereas the next oldest, Milluki, is a computer wizard and an expert hacker. In every generation, there appears to be a prodigy child whom would be named as their heir. Currently, the heir to the Zoldyck business is Killua, one of the four main characters of Hunter × Hunter, though Killua has stated that he has no desire to inherit his family's occupation. It is believed that each member of Zoldyck's family begun their training from their date of birth. The children are also allowed the use of weaponry (pins, bombs, yoyo and paper) which are also suited in the Nen abilities. Members are acquired to use a special transmitter used in their assassination business. They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity, and immense strength (Killua was able to open a 16-ton door before receiving any form of Nen training). The members of the family who has silver hair: Zeno, Silva and Killua, are all Transmuters. While those with black hair: Kikyo, Illumi, Milluki and Kalluto, are all Manipulators. Maha and Alluka are the only exceptions. There is a popular misconception among the Hunter × Hunter fandom that the 5 children of the family at the present time are all male. This wrong idea was derived from the words of a local tour guide in Killua's hometown and from a piece of information in the HxH data book, according to both of which the family has "5人の兄弟" (Go nin no kyoudai). 兄弟 is a polysemous term. While it means brothers by the strict definition of the term, it is often used, when lacking information, to refer to the siblings of a family collectively irrespective of their individual genders. Because in chapter 322 Killua called Alluka, the closest sibling of his, younger sister, it would be better to interpret the whole phrase "5人の兄弟" more ambiguously as "5 siblings." However, it should be noted that both of Killua's older siblings, Illumi and Milluki, refer to Alluka as their younger brother. Family Members Maha Maha Zoldyck is Zeno's grandfather and the oldest assassin in the Zoldyck family. Zeno Zeno Zoldyck (ゼノ＝ゾルディック, Zeno Zorudikku) is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father. Unnamed Grandmother The 10th living member of the Zoldyck family is the family's grandmother. She has yet to be named and has not been shown in either the manga or the anime. Silva Silva Zoldyck is Killua's father. Kikyo Kikyo Zoldyck (キキョウ＝ゾルディック, Kikyō Zorudikku) is Killua's mother. Illumi Illumi Zoldyck (イルミ＝ゾルディック, Irumi Zorudikku) is Killua's eldest brother. Milluki Milluki Zoldyck (ミルキ＝ゾルディック, Miruki Zorudikku) is Killua's second eldest brother. Killua One of the four main characters of the series, and the third youngest Zoldyck. Killua is considered the most talented Zoldyck of his generation, but rebels against the idea of being an assassin for the rest of his life by running away from home to take part in the 287th Hunter Exam. Alluka Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ＝ゾルディック, Aruka Zorudikku) is the second youngest sibling of Killua. He has the ability to grant wishes. Kalluto Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト＝ゾルディック, Karuto Zorudikku) is the youngest brother of Killua and is also the youngest member of the Phantom Troupe. Relationships Servants In order to live in the estate, they are in constant training everyday. Zoldyck butlers receive their training and education within the family's estate. They have a classrooms, teacher, and instructors. Their butlers are executed if they have lovers, inside or outside of the Zoldyck estate. They also use weighed objects daily to enhance their strength like: #Slippers - 20 kg. or 44 lbs. #Mop and Broom - 25 kg. or 55 lbs. #Water Bucket - 30 kg. or 66 lbs. #Suit - 100 kg. or 220 lbs. The servants have no real value for the family rather than plain servitude, or they don't show further feelings openly. Despite of this many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a soft spot for them, even to the point of taking sides with one member of the family shall conflict between them arise. Mitsuba Mitsuba is a female servant who had the duty of taking care of Alluka. She was the first person other than Killua to witness Alluka when he was in wish-granting mode. Kikyo Zoldyck used her as a guinea pig to test Alluka's ability and as a result Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, a butler of the Zoldyck family, were crushed into minced meat. Tsubone She is one of the female servants who were ordered by Silva to accompany Killua and Alluka. She tells Killua that if he breaks the rules, they'll go home immediately and if he resisted, she'll knock him off. This resulted in Alluka protecting his big brother. Of all people in the estate, Tsubone is the only one who dares to call Alluka 'Alluka-chama' ''and Killua 'Killua-chan'.'' Amane She is another female servant who was ordered by Silva to accompany Killua and Alluka. Hasama Hasama is a butler of the Zoldyck Family and is also the lover of Mitsuba. Together with her, he was crushed to death by Alluka's power. Yasuha Yasuha is another female servant of the Zoldyck Family. She gave Alluka a piggyback ride at his request, which activated Alluka's wish granting mode, and she wished to be made a billionaire. Kasuga Kasuga is the next servant to take care of Alluka after Yasuha. Alluka requested her to give him her liver, duodenum, spine and brain, but she failed to fulfill any of those requests and thus was crushed to death along with 66 other people. Hishita Another butler of the Zoldyck family, he first appeared during Gon's retrieval of Killua from Kukuroo Mountain. Recently, he was killed by Illumi and manipulated him in trapping Killua and Alluka during their escape. Zebro Zebro (ゼブロ Zeburo) is a gatekeeper whose office is located near the entrance of the Zoldyck property. In order to prevent others from entering the Zoldyck estate on Kukuroo Mountain, Zebro holds a key specifically for intruders opening a false gate called the Door to Hades. Behind it is the Zoldyck's monstrous guard dog, Mike, who will promptly dispose of any threat. Even though Zebro appears to be an elderly security guard, he is actually heavily muscled and capable of opening the first door of the Testing Gate, weighing four tons. Seaquant Seaquant (シークアント Shīkuanto) like Zebro is an employee of the Zoldycks that cleans after Mike. He is a former Blacklist Hunter who tried to get into the estate with a hundred men but was all stopped single handedly by Canary; Seaquant was a sole survivor of the ordeal and was under the employment of the Zoldycks ever since. Canary Canary (カナリア Kanaria) is a servant apprentice-in-training on Kukuroo Mountain. Anyone attempting to pass her post on the estate will be expelled via force. When she was 10 years old she wiped out a blacklist hunter together with a hundred men that tried to go through her post within five minutes. During Gon's expedition to Kukuroo Mountain, Canary refuses to Gon pass her assigned territory, but later accompanies him, Leorio, and Kurapika to the butlers' quarters. Gotoh Gotoh (ゴトー Gotō) is the Zoldyck family's head butler. Highly protective of the Zoldyck family, all outside contact with family members must go through him and will allow no one to see them unless he is ordered to. He cares about them as if they were his own family, but denies being emotionally attached with his employers.